La Grande Flotte du Chapeau de Paille
by Eowodia
Summary: Après avoir échappé de peu à une embuscade de la marine, Luffy se réveille sur son île natale. Il décide de repartir à l'aventure, de retrouver son équipage et de créer une flotte. Cette fois il n'irait pas tête baissée vers tous les dangers, cette fois il réfléchira, cette fois il allait devenir le roi des pirates.
1. Chapter 1 : Le réveil

Luffy se réveillât en sursaut et regarda autour de lui confus, cet endroit lui était familier, il se trouvait dans la cabane qu'il a construit avec Ace et Sabo il y a plusieurs années, mais comment était-il arrivé ici, il se souvenait être sur une île dans le Nouveau Monde avec son équipage.

Son équipage ! Ils n'étaient pas là, Luffy était seul dans cette cabane, où étaient-ils passés ?

« Zoro ? » cria-t-il sans grand espoir « Nami ? Usopp ? Sanji ? Chopper ? Robin ? Franky ? Brook ? » beugla Luffy les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

En larme il enfuit sa tête dans ses bras et remarqua quelque chose sur son torse. Sa cicatrice avait disparu, cette cicatrice infligée par Akainu qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Ace à Marineford, elle n'était plus là.

Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-il rêvé toutes ses aventures ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait trop de souvenir, de rire, de pleurs pour que cela soit un rêve. Alors était-il en train de rêver maintenant ? Il se donna un violent coup dans la tête (qui n'était pas si violent qu'il l'espérait), mais à part la douleur rien ne changeât. Il pensa alors à la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de se réveiller, il voyait une silhouette familière, Coby.

Il se rappela alors, ils étaient chassés par une armée de Marine, l'équivalent de deux Buster Call était arrivé sur leur île avant de couler le Sunny. Ses nakamas et lui avaient réussi à descendre du navire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et à empêcher Franky de se jeter dans son trésor en feu.

L'île était déjà infestée par les soldats de la marine, des visages familiers qu'ils avaient déjà combattus par le passé, Amiraux et Vice Amiraux, ils étaient tous présent, ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de fuir, Nami fît apparaître des mirages pour leur permettre de s'échapper de l'embuscade. Mais ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement dans une impasse.

« Les amis, il va falloir se battre pour s'en sortir, si nous arrivons à battre les Amiraux, les autres pourraient battre en retraite, c'est notre seule option, attention ils arrivent » cria le Capitaine des Chapeaux de Paille

Mais une seule personne s'avança, une veste d'Amiral sur les épaules, c'était Coby.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter, mais vous ne vaincrez pas. Vous devriez tous mourir aujourd'hui, mais ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, tu as une deuxième chance, change ton destin et deviens le Roi des Pirates » étaient les seuls mots que Coby lui ai dit, avant même que Luffy n'ait le temps de comprendre ce que son ami venait de lui dire, celui-ci le frappa au visage ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

C'étaient les seuls souvenir lucide qu'avait Luffy, le reste était flou. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui lui était arriver. Il pouvait toujours utiliser les pouvoirs de son Fruit du Démon mais pas comme avant, il était faible, en témoignait son lamentable coup de poing contre lui-même. Ses cicatrices avaient elles aussi disparues.

« La seule explication pour mon retour ici est le fait que Coby m'ai renvoyé dans le passé, avant que je parte à l'aventure. Enfin ce n'est pas possible » pensa-t-il, avant de réfléchir davantage.

Il était allé sur une île céleste, avait naviguer sur des nuages, rencontrer toute sorte de type bizarre avec des pouvoirs plus fou les uns que les autres, alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un qui peut voyager dans le temps ? Un grand sourire arriva sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il pensait à ça. Il était le premier pirate à voyager dans le temps, du moins il le pensait.

Mais son sourire s'estompa rapidement quand il pensa à son village, il comprend alors ce qui lui était réellement arrivé, il n'avait jamais quitté l'île, n'avait réaliser aucune aventure et donc n'a jamais rencontrer ses nakamas, il ne les reverra pas avant longtemps, s'il les revoit un jour. Mais jusqu'à quel point était-il remonté dans le temps ? Soudain il entendit une voie qui venait de l'extérieur de la cabane

« Oy Luffy ? Tu vas pas rester ici toute la journée » Luffy regarda en bas et vie Dogra

« Je sais qu'Ace viens de partir mais c'est pas une raison pour t'isoler comme ça » lui dit-il « Ace vient de partir ? » demanda Luffy « Oui hier matin et depuis tu n'es pas sorti de cette cabane, tu as encore presque trois ans avant de pouvoir le suivre et ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à tes corvées en attendant ! » lui cria Dogra.

« Ok je viendrais plus tard » répondit-il. Ace venait de partir, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait moins de trois ans avant de retrouver Zoro et Nami, trois ans pour devenir plus puissant que jamais, pour pouvoir sauver ses nakamas, pour être prêt à devenir le Roi des Pirates.

Il s'est rendu compte à quel point il pensait que sa vitesse et son endurance étaient naturelle, qu'elles étaient acquises, mais le soleil commençait à se coucher et il était complètement essoufflé en arrivant à la maison de Dandan. Chemin qu'il aurait parcouru en quelques minutes sans se fatiguer il y a de ça quelques jours, il avait beaucoup de travail à faire pour revenir à son ancienne forme. Mais il avait le temps, plus de temps qu'il n'avait eu avec Rayleigh et il fallait qu'il devienne encore plus fort.

Le reste de sa journée le rendit heureux, il se remémora ses souvenirs avec Ace et Sabo, leur temps passer dans cette Maison, sur cette île. Avant de partir dans la forêt, il alla serrer Dandan dans ses bras et lui dit « Je m'en vais, il faut que je m'entraine ». Cette dernière semblait trouver son comportement bizarre, mais il savait qu'elle apprécia ce geste.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour chez Dandan « En fait j'ai faim ! », Dandan lui hurla alors dessus « Et tu crois que c'est gratuit la bouffe ici ? Va réparer la clôture que vous avez défoncer avec Ace la semaine dernière avant de demander de la bouffe espèce d'idiot ! »

Luffy sortit avec un grand sourire, il lui devait bien ça à la vielle. Une fois la clôture réparée il put enfin manger à sa faim. « Ah, ça fait du bien je peux enfin aller m'entrainer maintenant ».

Il sauta dehors et commença à courir vers la forêt sous les cris de Dandan « Et la vaisselle elle se fait tout seul ? » « N'espère pas remettre les pieds ici » « Meurt pas de faim espèce d'idiot ». Luffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle s'inquiétait quand même.

Lorsqu'il croisa un loup qui semblait affamé, il profita de l'occasion pour tester son Haki des Rois, qui à sa grande surprise eu le même effet qu'avant son réveil, chose qu'il confirma sur plusieurs autres animaux, tous plus gros les uns que les autres. « Hum au moins l'entrainement du vieux Rayleigh aura servi ».

Il passa plusieurs jours à chasser et à s'entrainer physiquement. Il faisait plusieurs fois par jours le tour de la forêt, escaladait des montagnes, s'attaquait à des animaux sauvages souvent pour les manger. Il regrettait le temps où Sanji lui préparait de la viande, lui arrivait tout juste à faire cuire ces bêtes pour éviter de devenir malade, il n'avait pas le temps d'être malade.

Le soir avant de dormir il prenait le temps de réfléchir, chose qu'il détestait faire, Luffy était plus du genre à agir avant de réfléchir, mais après ce qui lui était arriver, il avait compris que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire, qu'il risquait sa vie et celle de ses nakamas. Il fallait qu'il change, qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas refaire le même parcours et le même entrainement que lors de sa première fois. Il était trop faible pour sauver Ace, puis a dû se faire sauver par Coby.

Pour sauver Ace, il devait simplement le convaincre de ne pas poursuivre Barbe Noire, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ace cherchait à venger un de ses nakamas, Luffy n'avait aucun droit de l'empêcher d'avoir sa vengeance. Il allait simplement réussir à le sortir directement d'Impel Down. Mais pour ça il faudrait que Kuma l'envoie chez Hancock, et alors il serait à nouveau seul sans ses nakamas. Tout cela était trop compliqué ! Il réfléchira à un plan plus tard.

Dans tous les cas pour réussir à gagner à Marineford ou pour survivre aux amiraux, il devait devenir plus fort, ils étaient déjà tous très fort, mais ils avaient quand même perdu, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, certes fort, mais la Marine était en surnombre, il lui fallait une flotte. Fini l'équipage du chapeau de Paille, bonjour La Grande Flotte du Chapeau de Paille.

Il sourit, le nom lui plaisait, mais qui allait-il recruter ? Il a combattu un bon nombre de pirates, dont la plupart n'étaient pas mauvais, Buggy par exemple était marrant, il avait tenté de l'exécuter certes, mais il était marrant et puis il l'avait bien aidé à Impel Down. Et ce mec bizarre sur l'île d'Usopp, l'hypnotiseur qui aurait été tuer par Kuro si ce n'était pour Luffy et son équipage. Où même Gin, qui voulait simplement survivre avec son capitaine Krieg.

Tous ces gens pourraient servir sous ses ordres, il suffisait de les convaincre. Les personnes qui suivent Barbe Blanche ne l'ont pas fait parce qu'il leur à demander gentiment, mais parce qu'il était puissant et le leur à montrer.

Il lui faudra faire pareil et pour cela il devait être à un tout autre niveau. Mais sans Rayleigh il n'arrivera même pas à obtenir la même force qu'il avait auparavant, alors la surpasser. Comment pouvait-il s'entraîner réellement tout seul, ou qui sur cette île pouvait l'aider à s'entraîner ?

« Papy » pensa Luffy avec un grand sourire.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'entraînement

Luffy pouvait être un idiot, mais lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Garp venait toujours lui rendre visite pour son anniversaire qui était dans quelques mois. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'entraîner pour que son grand-père prenne conscience de son potentiel, mais il devait aussi réfléchir à un plan pour le convaincre de l'entrainer.

Un Vice-Amiral de la Marine n'accepterait pas d'entraîner le futur Roi des Pirates sans bonne raison, mais il avait déjà une idée dans la tête. Il décida de retourner vivre chez Dandan et les autres bandits de la montagne pour être sûr de croiser Garp lorsqu'il viendrait, mais surtout pour avoir à manger autre chose que de la viande mal assaisonnée et trop cuite.

Dandan et les autres remarquèrent son changement de comportement, son obsession à s'entrainer et à risquer sa vie. Combien de fois Magra le récupéra effondré de fatigue devant la maison. Luffy passait ses journées à chercher et combattre les plus gros animaux de la forêt, impressionnant tout le monde lorsqu'il les rapportait à la maison pour les manger, Dandan était plus énervée qu'impressionnée par les prise de Luffy « Et comment je suis censée cuire ce truc ? Je sais même pas ce que c'est ! » lui hurlait-elle. « De la viande ! T'inquiète ça sera bon ! Puis sinon ça en fera plus pour moi » répondit Luffy avant de se rendre à Grey Terminal. « Espèce d'idiot ! Je devrais te laisser crever de faim ! » mais il n'en entendit plus que les échos.

Il s'y rendait souvent pour chercher des noises aux bandits faisant la loi là-bas. Quoi de mieux pour s'entrainer que de se battre avec quelques bandits qui n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer.

« Gomu Gomu No Pistol » et un coup de poing fracassa le nez à un bandit ressemblant étrangement à Bluejam qui fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. « Héhé, oups désolé ! J't'ai pris pour un autre » s'excusa Luffy. « C'est déwa la deuhième fois Fuffy ! » répondit le bandit avec quelques dents en moins. La réputation de Luffy n'était plus à faire et la plupart des bandits fuyaient lorsqu'ils le voyaient venir, Grey Terminal était devenu beaucoup plus calme après quelque mois.

Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à son plan pour convaincre Garp. Parce qu'il n'allait pas livrer ses secrets de marine à un futur pirate, donc pour convaincre son grand-père il devait lui mentir, mais d'après Ace il était très mauvais pour ça et en plus il n'aimait pas mentir aux personnes qu'il aimait.

Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps car Luffy avait horreur de devoir réfléchir et avait rapidement mal au cerveau. Il préférait laisser ça à Nami ou Robin, les filles était plus douée pour ça. Il alla donc demander des conseils à Dandan, car même si elle ressemblait plus à un homme elle était bien une fille. Elle trouva hilarant le fait de jouer un tour à Garp et lui donna son avis sur ses différents plans.

Le 5 mai à l'aurore le mur de la maison a Dandan se fracassa sous un bruit monstre « DANDAN ! Tu n'as pas corrompu mon petit-fils j'espère ? »

Cette entrée spectaculaire réveilla Luffy et lui mis le doute sur le fait de s'entrainer avec le vieux fou. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait sauver ses nakamas. Si Coby fût capable de le sauver dans son ancienne vie c'était grâce à son entrainement avec le Vice-Amiral.

« Hé Papy ! Viens-te battre et si je gagne tu arrêtes de m'harceler pour devenir un Marine »

« Bwahahaha ! Tu crois pouvoir me battre gamin ? Vient on va s'éloigner avant que je détruise encore plus cette baraque »

« Tu me le rembourseras ! Pourquoi tu peux pas utiliser une porte comme tout le monde ? » lui hurla Dandan d'une certaine distance et d'une voie peu rassurée.

« Humm… je suis trop cool pour ça ! Bwahahaha ! » répondit Garp après une courte réflexion.

Dandan soupira, le grand-père était aussi idiot que le gamin.

Luffy suivi Garp dans la forêt.

« Aller gamin ! Pour ton anniversaire je te laisse frapper en premier, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire » lui lança Garp les mains dans le dos et le sourire sur le visage.

Luffy ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser son Haki de l'Armement d'autant plus qu'il ne le maitrisait pas encore très bien, mais il pouvait bien utiliser un peu d'Haki de l'Observation. La dernière fois qu'il avait 15 ans il arrivait tout juste à utiliser les pouvoirs de son Fruit du Démon dans un combat. Bref il n'allait pas réfléchir trop longtemps ce n'était pas son genre.

« Gomu Gomu No Pistol ! »

Le poing arriva en plein sur le nez de son grand-père, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce là ou un homme ordinaire aurais été propulser en arrière. Seul son expression changea « Bwahahaha, mon mignon petit-fils a finalement appris à donner un vrai coup de poing » rigola-t-il le nez en sang.

Une demi seconde plus tard il était devant Luffy le poing serré « Mais tu ne triompheras pas des Poings de l'Amour ».

Luffy savait à quel point ses coups faisait mal étant donné qu'ils les chargeaient de Haki, mais il l'avait vu venir et l'esquiva au dernier moment.

« Co... Comment ? Tu as esquivé ? C'est bien la première fois ! » s'écria Garp comme s'il l'accusait de triche.

« Shishishishi, je t'avais dit que je te battrais » répondu Luffy un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille contre son grand-père, il devait tenir le plus longtemps possible pour l'impressionner et faire fonctionner son plan.

Garp ne lui laissait pas le temps de souffler, il continuait à frapper Luffy qui esquivait tant bien que mal. Détruisant de nombreux arbres et faisant des trous dans le sol. Son Haki de l'Observation l'aidant beaucoup, mais il admit avoir beaucoup de chance. Il encaissa tout de même plusieurs coups, chacun lui rappelant qui était son grand-père et pourquoi il était un si grand nom. Luffy tenta une dernière attaque risquée « Gomu Gomu No Bazooka », ses deux bras tirés vers l'arrière il les propulsa vers son adversaire qui fut toucher en plein torse. Son expression montra qu'il l'avait tout de même senti, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'arrêtât dans sa course et écrasa la tête de son petit-fils dans le sol.

« Aie » s'exclama Luffy se frottant la tête

« Bwahahaha, ton dernier coup m'aurait presque fait mal. Pas mal pour un mioche comme toi ! Quand est ce que t'es devenu aussi fort ? »

Le moment de mettre son plan en exécution était arrivé, cela n'allait pas être facile il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Il faut bien que je devienne fort ! Si je veux devenir le Roi des Pirates ! »

Garp manqua de s'étouffer « Ce maudit Roux ! Écoute moi bien gamin ! Tu vas venir avec moi et devenir un fier Marine et pas une racaille de pirate ! »

Luffy avait préparé ce moment avec Dandan, il devait jouer avec les sentiments de son grand-père, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix « Mais Papy ! Les pirates sont plus cool ! »

« Plus cool ? Tu trouves que ce roux est plus cool que ton papy c'est ça ? » répondit Garp en gonflant sa poitrine.

Luffy hésita à lui répondre oui, mais se retint. Il devait le convaincre coute que coute. « Bah, ils sont super cool quand même, ils ont plein d'aventures à raconter et combattent des mecs super balèzes ! »

« Et moi alors ? Tu sais combien de fois j'ai combattu le Gol D. Roger ? Des mecs balèzes j'en ai mis plein en prison ! »

« Le Roi des Pirates ? Wouah ! T'es trop fort Papy ! Mais je deviendrais encore plus fort que toi !»

« Bwahahahahahaha ! » Garp rigolait tellement fort que des larmes lui arrivaient aux yeux « Aussi fort que moi, bwahahahaha ! Même dans mille ans tu ne seras pas aussi fort que moi »

Luffy se renfrogna, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de rire aussi fort « T'as qu'à m'entraîner alors ! Comme ça tu verras que je peux devenir aussi fort que toi ! »

« Tu iras à la base la plus proche, t'enrôlera dans la marine et tu suivras leur formation comme tout le monde ! » lui répondit Garp après s'être calmé de son fou rire.

« Mais je veux pas m'entraîner comme tout le monde, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'entraîne ! » hurla Luffy

« Alors je te prendrais dans mon équipage comme apprenti dès que je partirais dans quelque jour et apr… » « NON ! » l'interrompit Luffy « Je ne peux pas quitter l'île avant mes 17 ans, je l'ai promis à Ace et Sabo ! Il faut que tu m'entraînes ici. »

Garp paru surpris mais souriait « Et je suppose qu'attendre deux ans pour que je t'entraîne est trop long ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je deviendrais jamais aussi fort que toi si je perds deux ans tout seuls ici, c'est pas la vielle Dandan qui va m'entraîner »

« Bwahahaha, ça c'est sûr ! Mais je ne peux pas rester ici pendant deux ans, j'ai des responsabilités »

« Justement, tu es Vice-Amiral ! Qui peut te dire ce que tu peux faire ou pas faire ? Si tu ne m'entraînes pas alors j'espère que Shanks repassera par ici et il m'entraînera lui ! » Luffy avait un sourire au coin, il sentait que son grand-père n'allait pas apprécier qu'il parle de Shanks.

« Le Roux ?! Il est hors de question qu'il remette les pieds sur cette île ! Je l'enverrais a Impel Down avant même qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive »

« Wow Papy ! T'arriverais vraiment à battre Shanks ? Il est super fort ! » s'émerveilla Luffy « Allez ! Steuplait ! Entraîne-moi ! » le supplia Luffy en sautillant sur place. Il sentait qu'il allait craquer.

« Rah ! La fougue de la jeunesse ! Et bien sûr que je le battrais ! Tu douterais de ton grand-père ? » Garp hésita quelques instants avant de lui lancer « Si j'accepte de t'entraîner tu devras faire tout ce que je te dis ! Tu ne devras pas râler ! Obéir à tous mes ordres ! »

« TROP COOL PAPY ! Je ferais tout ce tu dis ! » Luffy avait réussi, du moins il le pensait.

« Eh j'ai pas encore dit oui ! Faut que j'appelle Sengoku avant tout et il ne va pas être content du tout » dit Garp avec une voix hésitante.

Il sortit un den-den mushi de sa poche et appela le Quartier Général de la Marine

« Oui Garp-San ? » Luffy s'étonna toujours les gens appeler son grand père comme ça.

« Passez-moi Sengoku »

« Bien-sûr, je vous transmets »

« Garp ? » répondit l'Amiral en Chef

« Sengoku je vais devoir prolonger mes vacances, j'ai à faire » lui dit Garp d'une voie ferme

« Combien de temps Garp ? » soupira Sengoku

« Euh… » hésita Garp se tournant vers Luffy qui le regardait avec des étincelles dans les yeux « Plus ou moins deux ans » risqua-t-il.

« QUOI ?! » même le den-den mushi sursauta « T'es pas bien ? On a besoin de toi ici ! Tu peux pas partir deux ans, si tu veux te reposer prend ta retraite ! Tu comptes faire quoi pendant ces deux ans ? »

« Mon petit-fils veut enfin devenir un marine » répondit fièrement le Vice-Amiral. « Et pour ça il faut que je l'entraîne pour qu'il puisse rivaliser avec son Papy »

« Alors prend le comme apprenti, autant qu'il voit la vraie vie de Marine, il aura l'expérience en plus et on n'aura pas à te remplacer » s'exclama Sengoku.

« Pas possible » fit Garp « Il a fait une promesse à son frère il ne peut pas quitter l'île avant son 17ème anniversaire. Et je ne peux pas lui demander de briser une promesse »

Luffy sentait que c'était le moment pour lui d'intervenir, il devait passer pour un enfant motivé

« Allez Monsieur Chef Amiral Mouette ! Mon papy c'est le plus cool, et je veux devenir aussi cool que lui ! Pour ça faut qu'il m'entraîne ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Il y en a deux comme lui ! » pensa Sengoku puis soupira « Ok Garp ! Mais si tu n'es pas de retour dans 18 mois je te rétrograderais et tu passeras le reste de ta vie à balayer la poussière ! »

« Ça me va » répondit Garp avec le sourire.

« Et ne pense pas avoir ton salaire ou tes livraisons de donuts pendant ce temps » rajouta le Commandant

Garp hésitant un moment, sans doute plus pour les donuts que son salaire, mais répondit tout de même « Ok, à dans un an et demi » puis raccrocha et se tourna vers Luffy le visage ferme.

« Garde à vous ! » hurla Garp à Luffy qui surpris sursauta et mis du temps à se mettre en position. Garp tourna autour de lui, mettant le soleil dans son dos, de façon qu'une grande ombre plane sur lui

« Les prochains mois vont être les plus durs de ta vie, tu vas pleurer, souffrir et saigner ! À aucun moment tu ne devras te relâcher ! J'attends de toi que tu obéisses à tous mes ordres, que tu donnes le maximum tous les jours ! Et si tu t'en penses pas capable tu peux retourner dans ta cabane et t'entraîner tout seul tu m'as bien compris ?! hurla Garp avec un visage ferme

Luffy pris peur, il se doutait que leur entraînement allait être dur, mais il était prêt. Il le fallait pour Ace et pour son équipage. Il regarda son grand-père dans les yeux et hurla « Chef, oui, chef ! ».

Garp sourit « On va manger chez Dandan et on attaque ! »

Dandan n'avait pas l'air enchanté de savoir que Garp allait rester sur l'île et encore moins que lui et Luffy comptaient se nourrir chez elle.

Les prochains mois furent réellement les plus durs de sa vie, Garp ne le ménageait pas. Lui qui pensait être préparé à ce genre d'entrainement grâce à Rayleigh qui lui paraissait déjà sévère, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressemblait à un petit chaton à côté de son grand-père.

Les premiers mois furent les plus faciles, il commençait dès que le soleil se levait vers 5 heure et se terminer quand il était entièrement couché vers minuit. Pompes, abdos, tractions, course, escalade de nombreux exercices devaient être fait dans une limite de temps s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un Poing de l'Amour, qui faisait extrêmement mal malgré son corps de caoutchouc dû au fait que Garp utilisait son Haki de l'Armement sur ses poings.

Une fois le soleil couché c'était l'heure des leçons, Garp avait fait venir des millions de livres (du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait Luffy). Ce dernier trouvait ça complètement inutile, mais son entraîneur n'était pas du même avis et lui hurla dessus d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vu « ÉSPÈCE D'IDIOT ! TU PENSE VRAIMENT QUE TU PEUX GAGNER SANS RÉFLECHIR ? UN COMBAT C'EST 70% DE MENTAL ! C'EST CE QUI FERA LA DIFFÉRENCE ENTRE LA VIE ET LA MORT ! TU ES PEUT-ÊTRE UN IDIOT MAIS JE FERAIS RENTRER LE PLUS DE CHOSE POSSIBLE DANS TON CERVEAU DE MOINEAU »

Luffy eu du mal à s'empêcher de rire, lui qui voyait son papy comme un idiot mais n'avait d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Mais il était en réalité un stratège hors-pair, chose qu'il lui démontra régulièrement. Heureusement que Luffy pouvait manger en dormant, c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être en force en dormant aussi peu.

Une fois que le Vice-Amiral trouva la forme physique et mental de son petit-fils digne de lui il passa à la seconde partie de son entraînement. Des journées entières à se battre, à être en compétition avec son grand-père. Luffy était maintenant habitué à se prendre des coups de poings de l'amour, mais Garp avait aussi vu évoluer la puissance des attaque Gomu Gomu de son petit-fils. Aucun des deux ne se retenait pendant leurs échanges, chacun était déterminer à gagner et au fil du temps le Vice-Amiral avait de plus en plus de mal à gagner ses combats facilement.

Mais en plus des simples combats que Garp considérait plus comme de l'échauffement, il donnait des handicaps à Luffy pour l'obliger à réfléchir, à trouver des stratégies pour combler son handicap, à mettre en pratique tout ce qu'il a appris.

Garp lui appris aussi l'utilisation des 6 pouvoirs : Kami-e, Geppo, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru, Tekkai. Il avait hâte d'arriver à Water Seven et de botter le cul à ces boulets du CP9 avec leur propre technique.

Luffy avait réussi à maitriser son Haki de l'Armement mais avait décidé de le cacher à son grand-père pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons. Jusqu'au jour où pour résister à un coup de poing il l'activa par réflexe, il s'attendait alors a beaucoup de questions et de suspicion de son grand-père mais ce n'était pas du tout sa réaction.

« Bwahahahaha, alors comme ça tu as découvert le Haki par toi-même ? T'es bien mon petit-fils même si t'es encore qu'un mioche ! » Luffy sembla rassuré. Son entrainement changea radicalement à partir de ce moment-là, Garp ajouta l'apprentissage du Haki, lui expliqua les 3 différents types, que Garp maîtrisait parfaitement, même le Haki des Rois ce qui n'étonna pas Luffy qui 'découvrit' qu'il savait utiliser les trois en quelques semaines.

Il apprit alors que son Haki des rois ne permettait pas seulement de faire perdre connaissance aux gens ayant une faible volonté, mais qu'il pouvait aussi influencer pour qu'ils agissent en sa faveur, créer une présence lourde autour de lui pour intimider ses ennemis ou comment le cibler sur une seule personne en particulier.

Son Haki de l'Observation lui permettait maintenant d'entendre les voix des personnes au loin s'il se concentrait, même à cibler des personnes en particulier s'il arrivait à les reconnaître. Il pouvait par exemple déterminer très facilement combien de personnes se trouvaient au bar de Makino, ou si quelqu'un était en train de se battre au Grey Terminal.

Luffy prenait bien soin de retenir les techniques d'apprentissage de son mentor, car il allait devoir entraîner ses nakamas s'il voulait survivre. Lui s'était entrainé pendant ces 3 ans mais le reste de son équipage n'aura pas toutes ses connaissances, ils auront le même niveau que lors de leur première rencontre et il allait devoir leur apprendre à ne pas compter sur lui. En plus de ça s'il voulait recruter d'autre équipages, il n'y aura qu'une infime partie d'entre eux qui aura une puissance équivalente à Zoro ou Sanji. Il faudra tous les entrainer, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Enfin surtout pour eux !

Le moment où il allait pouvoir les revoir approchait à grand pas. Pendant ces 18 mois le corps de Luffy à beaucoup changer, il avait toujours la même taille mais ses muscles s'étaient développer, ses compétences physiques était bien supérieure à celle qu'il avait dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais le plus grand changement était dans son comportement, il savait réfléchir, analyser une situation, prendre comptes des forces et faiblesses de ses ennemis mais aussi de son équipage. Il était devenu un fin stratège en plus d'un combattant hors pair.

Le jour où Garp devait retourner à la Marine arriva enfin « Où iras-tu dans 6 mois, quand tu auras 17 ans » demanda-t-il à Luffy

« J'irais a Shells Town, voir le capitaine de la base » répondit Luffy avec un sourire qui cachait quelque chose.

« C'est ça. Tu leur donneras cette lettre de recommandation » lui dit Garp en lui tendant une enveloppe tamponnée d'une tête de chien. « Grâce à ça tu ne seras pas cantonné à laver les sols pendant des mois. Je viendrais te récupérer quelques mois après, le temps de découvrir comment la Marine fonctionne. » ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Luffy ne répondit pas, il souriait simplement à son grand-père avant de se mettre au garde à vous pour le saluer. Garp en pleurait et le pris dans ses bras « Enfin ! Mon petit-fils adoré va devenir un vrai Marine ! » il était tellement fier de son petit-fils et cela se voyait. Luffy par contre avait un léger pincement au cœur, le jour où Garp découvrira qu'il lui a menti il espérait être très loin.

« Au revoir Vice-Amiral Garp ! » crièrent en chœur les habitants du village.

Une fois parti Luffy et retourna chez Dandan. Il lui restait 6 mois avant de partir retrouver Zoro et il n'allait pas se reposer. Il était temps de s'entraîner à utiliser les Gears. D'après Chopper ils étaient trop dangereux pour son corps, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de ne plus avoir les effets négatifs lors de leur utilisation. Il avait pris soin de ne pas les dévoiler à Garp, il fallait bien garder quelques secrets pour le jour où il le retrouvera sur Grand Line.

Les 6 mois passèrent rapidement et le temps pour Luffy de quitter son village natal arriva. Il retourna au bar de Makino avant de s'en aller et commanda une bouteille entière de Rhum.

« Un mineur n'a pas le droit de boire de l'alcool ! Surtout avec le bordel qu'il fait déjà sans avoir bu ! » hurlait Hoop Slap le maire du village.

« Il la bien mérité, l'entrainement avec Garp-San n'était pas de tout repos ! Et puis il va devenir un marine vous devriez être content monsieur le maire ! » répondit Makino

« Hum... c'est vrai, on aura surement une deuxième légende venant du village » ajouta fièrement le Maire.

« Non ! Je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates ! » annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire

« QUOI ? NON ! Tu apporteras la honte sur notre village ! Et puis Garp-San n'acceptera pas que tu ne deviennes pas un Marine. » s'indigna le Maire

« Shishishishi, Makino je te paierais la bouteille quand j'aurais trouvé le One Piece ! » s'écria Luffy avant de s'enfuir vers son barque en utilisant le Geppo.

« Au revoir tout le monde ! Lisez bien les journaux vous entendrez bientôt parler de moi ! JE SERAIS LE ROI DES PIRATES ! » hurla-t-il aux habitants du village qui s'étaient réuni pour son départ.

A peine avait-il quitté le rivage que le Monstre de la Baie sortit de l'eau devant lui. Luffy le fît fuir grâce à son Haki des Rois et se laissa guider par le courant.

« Ah, voilà le tourbillon. Hop dans le tonneau ! » dit Luffy en sautant dans le tonneau, le refermant directement. Sa barque s'entrainant rapidement dans le courant du tourbillon.

« J'espère que j'arriverais chez Coby, sinon ça risque d'être compliqué de le retrouver » se dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nami

Luffy se réveilla et sortit de son tonneau.

« Humm » se grattant la tête « Ouais, je suis perdu… J'aurais dû m'en douter » dit-il en regardant autour de lui en rigolant. Il était au milieu de la mer.

« Il m'aurait fallu beaucoup de chance pour me retrouver chez Coby, mais il va falloir que je le retrouve maintenant. Je me suis pas entrainée pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas retrouver mes nakamas ! »

Heureusement que Garp lui avait appris à maitriser son Haki de l'Observation il allait pouvoir retrouver Coby grâce à sa voix. En effet chaque personne émet une voix qui peut être entendue grâce au Haki de l'Observation. Avec la maitrise qu'il en avait actuellement il pouvait entendre des voix très loin de lui. Mais comme il ne se souvenait pas de la voie de Coby il ne pouvait donc pas le reconnaitre.

« Nami ! »

Il se rappelait très bien de sa voix, et il se rappelait qu'elle se trouvait sur le navire d'Alvida pour lui voler ses trésors. En espérant qu'elle y soit encore en ce moment. Luffy s'assoit alors dans sa barque et se concentre sur la voix de Nami.

Il entendait plusieurs voix disant son nom, ça devait être son village, il en était assez loin. Dans une autre direction il entendit le nom Morgan résonner, cela devait être Shells Town sa prochaine destination. Il remarqua la présence de Zoro affichant alors un grand sourire. Et enfin Nami, elle était en présence d'autre personnes elle devait encore être sur le navire, elle était très proche.

Luffy sauta alors vers la direction de Nami en abandonnant sa barque et utilisa son Geppo pour éviter de tomber dans la mer et de mourir comme un idiot. Il était en train de marcher dans le ciel, pendant quelques minutes avant de voir le navire d'Alvida. Le navire était accosté sur une petite île, cela lui permettra de ne pas de tomber du ciel sur le pont. S'il voulait parler seul a Coby il devait y aller discrètement. Il atterrit dans la forêt près de la côte. Il y avait 4 personnes dans le navire, Nami n'y était pas encore ou était déjà partie. Qu'importe il la retrouvera, Coby lui devait surement être à l'intérieur.

Il voyait trois personnes sur le pont, aucun avec des cheveux rose. Il sauta rapidement vers eux et les assomma les uns après les autres sans problème. L'apprentissage des 6 pouvoirs lui fut très utile, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le CP9 le maitrisait, c'était très pratique pour approcher rapidement des ennemis.

Il entra alors dans le bateau et vit Coby.

« Salut ! Tu sais pas où y'a de la viande par ici ? » demanda Luffy

Coby manqua de tomber par terre effrayé par l'arrivée furtive de Luffy. « Qu… Qui êtes-vous ?! » demanda-t-il étonné. « Où sont les gardes qui étaient sur le pont ? »

« Ah eux ? Ils sont K.O ils n'avaient pas l'air sympas. » lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Quoi ? Oh non ! Quand Madame Alvida verra ça elle sera furieuse ! Vous devez partir avant qu'elle revienne ! » s'inquiéta Coby qui se mit à trembler.

« Haha t'es marrant Coby ! C'est qui cette Alvida ? » demanda Luffy en rigolant

« Comment vous savez mon nom ? » s'interrogea-t-il.

« Ah… euh, j'ai deviné ! » rigola Luffy.

Coby ne parût pas convaincu mais toujours aussi inquiet du retour d'Alvida « Alvida est une pirate ! Elle a une prime de 5 million de Berry ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?! »

« Moi c'est Luffy. Et je serais le roi des pirates ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Le roi des pirates ? Vous voulez dire le vrai roi des pirates ? Comme Gol D. Roger ? » s'inquiéta Coby qui commençait à prendre Luffy pour un fou

« Ouaip » répondit Luffy

« C'est pas possible ! Le roi des pirates c'est l'homme le plus libre du monde, depuis Roger tout le monde essaye de le devenir et personne n'y arrive ! C'est impossible ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Impossible ! Impossible ! » s'exclama Coby visiblement choqué par les propos de Luffy.

« Tais-toi » lui dit Luffy en utilisant son Haki. Coby s'arrêta immédiatement sans même s'en rendre compte. « Peut-être que c'est impossible, mais moi je le rendrais possible. Je deviendrais le roi des pirates ou je mourrais en essayant ! » lui hurla Luffy.

Coby ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même quoi penser à part qu'il admirait Luffy « Et tu penses que je pourrais devenir un Marine ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu peux devenir tout ce que tu veux si tu t'en donnes la possibilité. »

Coby paru alors déterminé « Alors je deviendrais un Marine et j'attraperais Alvida et je … » un regard d'horreur s'afficha alors sur son visage.

Une femme énorme avec une masse dans la main venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Luffy ne se rappelait plus à quel point elle était grosse, comparé à son apparence après avoir mangé le fruit du démon. Elle le regarda rapidement « Tu n'es pas le chasseur de pirate Roronoa Zoro » lui dit-elle avant de se détourner de Luffy comme s'il ne pouvait pas être dangereux. « Tu vas attraper qui Coby ? »

Coby paraissait terrifié son petit élan de courage s'était vite perdu, il se colla contre le mur et murmura « Nnon… rien… personne… » mais il était le seul à s'entendre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, je t'excuse cette fois mais qui est la plus belle femme sur la mer ? »

Coby commença alors à murmurer son habituelle réponse avant que Luffy s'avance et répond « Boa Hancock, tout le monde sais ça »

Luffy ne faisait que dire la vérité, Hancock était bien la femme la plus belle qu'il avait rencontré, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il allait l'épouser. Alvida par contre ne semblait pas être du même avis et leva sa masse vers Luffy.

« Gomu Gomu No Pistol ! » le bras de Luffy s'allongea et frappa Alvida qui traversa le mur en finissant sa course sur la plage. Luffy marcha alors vers elle suivi par Coby qui tremblait.

Alvida était entourée de son équipage qui était resté à l'extérieur. « Comment ose-tu me frapper ? Je t'ai rien fait ! » se lamenta-t-elle après avoir repris ses esprits « Tuez-les ! » hurla-t-elle à son équipage.

Luffy se prépara, il pouvait tous les battre avec son Haki mais ça ne serait pas marrant. C'était son premier combat depuis qu'il était parti et il voulait se défouler un peu. L'équipage d'Alvida hésitait, ils avaient vu leur capitaine se faire battre quelques secondes avant. « Vous allez me laisser insulter votre grosse capitaine ? » leur lança Luffy. Les hommes prirent alors leurs armes, ils savaient que s'ils ne faisaient rien ils allaient avoir des représailles de leur capitaine.

Luffy les laissa arriver à lui, évitant les balles, les coups de masse, de couteau, toutes les attaques vers lui. Puis se mit à les frapper, les uns après les autres en étirant ses bras, sans bouger de la place où il était debout. Il en restait rapidement plus que quelques-uns debout, Luffy lança alors son Haki des Rois vers eux ce qui leur fit perdre connaissance immédiatement.

Coby était impressionné, ces hommes étaient les plus fort et les plus dangereux qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, et ce mec bizarre les a tous battu sans même bouger ses jambes et sans se faire toucher.

« Mon équipage ! Comment est-ce possible ? Ce sont les pouvoirs du diable que tu as là ! Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ! Alors ils existent vraiment ! » Alvida semblait désespérée, Luffy s'avança alors vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux, chargea sa voix de Haki et lui dit.

« Tu ne m'as peut-être rien fait à moi, mais tu commandes ton équipage par la peur, tu les maltraites, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai frappé et que j'ai battu ton équipage. Les mauvaises actions entraînent des répercussions, c'est le karma. La prochaine fois souvient toi en. » Elle tomba alors inconsciente.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » demande Coby qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« J'ai mangé le Gomu Gomu No Mi, je suis un homme élastique ! Et j'ai utilisé le Haki des Rois, tu découvriras bientôt ce que c'est » lui répondit Luffy en souriant

« Wow… » Coby était toujours autant étonné.

« Joli combat ! T'es plutôt fort toi ! » s'exclama une voix familière qui sortit de la forêt.

Luffy se retourna alors et vit Nami, il ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire en la voyant.

« Je m'appelle Nami, je suis la meilleure navigatrice d'East Blue et je suis actuellement dans l'équipage d'Arlong, mais t'as l'air plus sympa alors on pourrait faire équipe ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Luffy était surpris, elle n'avait pas du tout le comportement auquel il s'attendait. Son apparence aussi n'était pas celle qu'elle avait au début de leur aventure. Elle portait simplement un haut de maillot de bain avec un pantalon et avait les cheveux longs. Exactement le même style que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté, la seule différence était la taille de sa poitrine mais ce n'était pas important pour Luffy. Ce qui était important pour lui c'est que c'était sa Nami, pas simplement la voleuse qu'il avait rencontré la première fois, mais bien sa Nami qui était avec lui dans le nouveau Monde, qui avait partagée toutes ses aventures avec lui.

« Non pas envie » lui répondit Luffy en lui tournant le dos.

« Quoi non ?! » s'exclama Nami visiblement apeurée « Tu cherches bien à être le roi des pirates c'est ça ? Il te faut une navigatrice pour ça ! »

« Oui mais tu ne t'es pas présentée correctement ! Tu dois dire je suis Nami et je suis une spécialiste pour voler les pirates »

Nami compris à son tour que c'était son capitaine et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle sauta sur Luffy et le pris dans ses bras.

« Je pensais que j'étais seule ! Pendant 3 ans, j'ai cru que je vous avais tous perdu ! » elle pleurait, avant de donner un coup à Luffy

« Aie, c'était pour quoi ça ? » Voilà une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué pendant ses dernières années, les coups de Nami. Habitué à ceux de Garp qui faisait beaucoup plus mal, il n'arrivait jamais à esquiver ceux de Nami, qui étrangement faisait très mal eux aussi.

« Pour ces 3 dernières années ! Tu aurais pu venir me voir, m'écrire j'en sais rien quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans larme cette fois.

« A oui et comment ? Salut c'est Luffy tu te rappelles de moi et de nos aventures avant qu'on soit renvoyé dans le temps ? Tu m'aurais pris pour un pervers et tu aurais essayé de me tuer et j'aurais perdu ma chance de te recruter à nouveau. Moi aussi je pensais être le seul à me retrouver ici, je pouvais pas savoir que tu étais revenue, puis je n'avais pas le temps, je m'entraînais avec Papy ! » répondit Luffy calmement.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? » demande Nami

« Je ne pouvais pas risquer de vous perdre à nouveau, et cette fois je vais sauver Ace. Il fallait donc que je devienne beaucoup plus fort, et très rapidement et Papy est le meilleur que je connaisse pour ça » lui répondit sérieusement Luffy

Nami était étonnée par les réponses de Luffy, il semblait complétement différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Il n'a pas seulement entraîner mon corps mais aussi ma tête. Et je suis devenu plutôt doué maintenant donc ça me dérange plus de réfléchir »

« Attend, t'es en train de dire que tu étais un tel idiot parce que tu n'avais pas envie de penser ? On a failli mourir je ne sais combien de fois, tout ça parce que tu es un flemmard ?! » s'exclama Nami en le frappant à nouveau à plusieurs reprises

« Aie, AIE ! Arrête ! Aie ! » s'exclama Luffy en se protégeant la tête.

« Bah ça me donnait mal à la tête de réfléchir donc j'évitais de le faire ce n'était pas utile »

« T'es vraiment désespérant… Pourquoi je suis revenue ici » soupira-t-elle

Luffy commença à rigoler « Parce qu'on est un équipage ! On est des nakamas ! » son sourire s'agrandit encore « Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On est là tous les deux, ça veut sans doute dire que tout le monde est de retour »

Les yeux de Nami scintillaient alors « Ça veut dire qu'on va tous être réuni ! »

« On va être tellement balèze cette fois ! » Luffy rigolait déjà en pensant à tout son équipage

« Euh, pardon ? » osa une petite voix derrière eux.

Luffy et Nami se figèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. « De quoi vous parlez ? Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez. »

« C'était une petite blague on est des amis de longue date, il faut qu'on parte d'ici et qu'on aille sur une île pour que tu deviennes un Marine » répondit Luffy en rigolant.

Coby ne semblait pas convaincu par sa réponse, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir avant que Luffy ne l'attrape et le tire avec lui vers le bateau de Nami.

« Coby, tu peux me dire quoi sur ce Roronoa Zoro dont la grosse a parlée avant ? » demanda Luffy à Coby sous le regard intrigué de Nami.

Coby pris peur comme s'il l'avait menacé « C'est un chasseur de prime, le plus redoutable de tout East Blue, il a attrapé les pirates avec les plus grosses primes et à dépenser tout l'argent dans de l'alcool. C'est un démon, d'après ce qu'on dit il combat avec 3 épées et n'a jamais été touché. »

« Ah cool ! S'il est sympa je vais le recruter dans mon équipe » décida Luffy

« Tu m'as écouté au moins ? C'est un chasseur de pirate pourquoi il rejoindrait ton équipage de pirates ? Il va te tuer et te ramener aux marines ! »

« Ça dépend s'il est sympa ou pas, si oui je le forcerai à venir avec moi il n'aura pas le choix »

« La base marine la plus proche est Shells Town, vous savez vers où aller ? » leur demanda Coby décidant d'ignorer Luffy mais paraissait encore plus apeuré.

« Là-bas » indiquèrent Luffy et Nami en même temps

Nami s'étonna « Tu as appris la navigation aussi ? »

« Non, mais papy m'a appris à perfectionner mon Haki de l'Observation, je peux entendre les voix des gens assez loin, un peu comme l'autre idiot de Skypea »

« Enel ? Mais il pouvait entendre tout ce qui était dit sur l'île ! »

« Oui, mais lui il trichait avec son fruit du démon pour ça, moi je peux faire ça tout seul » rigola fièrement Luffy.

« Tu es encore plus fort d'après les 2 ans avec Rayleigh et on est encore à East Blue, je ne pense pas que le monde soit prêt pour toi Luffy » lui dit Nami sans savoir si elle devait avoir peur ou non.

« Et alors ? On aura des aventures encore plus folles ! En plus de ça il fallait que je sois très fort pour faire fonctionner mon plan » lui répondit Luffy

« Quel plan ? » s'inquiéta Nami, cela ne pouvait être une bonne idée

Luffy se tourna vers Coby qui les regardait curieusement essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. « Je t'expliquerai quand on partira de Shells Town » lui répondit finalement Luffy avant de se coucher sur le dos et de s'endormir.

« Il est toujours le même au fond » soupira Nami et commença à indiquer à Coby comment se rendre à Shells Town, où ils arrivèrent en temps record.

« Tu es vraiment douée pour la navigation Nami » s'émerveilla Coby

« Quand j'ai dit que j'étais la meilleure, je le pensais gamin » lui répondit Nami en gonflant sa poitrine, Coby se retourna en rougissant et alla attacher le bateau au port.


	4. Chapter 4 - Zoro

La ville semblait plutôt calme mais les gens étaient agités. Luffy rigolait en les voyant aussi stressé et demanda d'une voix forte à Coby « Coby ? Il est où Zoro ? » tout le monde sembla encore plus agité et les gens s'éloignèrent du groupe. « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de mentionner son nom en ville, cela semble mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Et je pense qu'il doit être dans une prison de la base de la Marine, c'est le Capitaine Morgan qui est en charge ici » ce qui effraya encore plus les villageois qui se cachèrent dans leur maison.

« Pourquoi le nom du capitaine leur fait autant peur ? » s'interrogea Coby

« Peut-être que c'est un sale type » lui répondit Luffy

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un marine ! Un capitaine en plus ! Il ne peut pas être mauvais » s'indigna-t-il

« N'en soit pas si sûr, le pouvoir et l'argent corrompt beaucoup de monde. Il y a certains marines qui sont pire que des pirates » intervint Nami

Coby paru surpris par les mots de Nami qui semblait très convaincu par ce qu'elle disait.

« Bon faut qu'on trouve ce Zoro, où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien être » demanda Luffy, il pouvait avoir fait les choses différemment cette fois et se retrouver enfermer à l'intérieur de la base.

« C'est une grande prise pour la marine ! Il doit sans doute être au plus profond de la base dans une cellule ! Aucune chance que tu le… » commença Coby plutôt sûr de lui

« Trouvé ! » hurla Luffy content de revoir son second. Il avait grimpé sur le mur de la base et suivi par Nami qui monta facilement et qui aida ensuite Coby qui avait visiblement du mal à escalader le mur. Une fois en haut il regarda avec étonnement la cour.

Au milieu, accroché à un poteau était un homme. Les cheveux verts, un kimono vert foncé, un haramaki et un bandana autour du bras. Son kimono tombait ce qui laissait apparaître sa puissante musculature qui semblait inhumaine. Coby le fixa « C'est bien lui, il est exactement comme on le décrit » il regarda alors ses compagnons pour voir leur réaction.

Ils semblaient tous les deux très content d'être là et de voir Zoro ce qui effraya encore plus Coby, ils étaient des pirates et semblaient heureux de voir un chasseur de pirates. C'était vraiment déconcertant, il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans leur tête jusqu'au moment où une voix les interpella.

« T'es en retard Luffy » lança Roronoa Zoro avec un sourire.

Luffy rigola « Désolé Zoro »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait en retard ? » demanda Nami perplexe mais contente de revoir son ancien nakama.

Zoro la regarda et sourit « Alors comme ça t'es aussi déjà là toi ? Il était censé arrivé au bout de 3 jours et pas deux semaines, je m'ennuyais à mourir ici. »

« Il n'est pas en retard c'est toi qui est arrivé trop tôt espèce d'idiot ! » lui hurla Nami

Elle soupira « On devrait déjà s'estimer heureux que tu sois là, avec ton sens de l'orientation tu aurais pu te retrouver à West Blue »

Luffy explosa de rire « Elle a raison ! Mais dit-moi comment tu nous as reconnu, enfin comment tu savais que c'était les anciens nous ? » lui demanda plus sérieusement Luffy en marchant vers lui suivi de Nami

« Nami, en plus d'être là elle se promène déjà à moitié à poil »

« Espèce d'idiot ! » lui hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup ce qui fit encore plus rire Luffy

« Shihihihihi, ça m'avait manqué ! » les trois se mirent à sourire avant d'être interrompu par Coby.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Luffy rigola « On est des vieux amis, je me foutais de toi quand je demandais des informations sur lui »

Coby paraissait encore troublé, il ne comprenait plus rien. Le type qui veut devenir le roi des pirates est ami avec un chasseur de prime qui a massacré tous les pirates qu'il a croisé. Au moment où il voulait poser une autre question une petite fille arriva en courant avec un sachet. Elle en sortit des boules de riz et s'adressa à Zoro.

« J'ai rajouter du sel cette fois monsieur ! » lui dit-elle.

Zoro souri et lui dit « Ils seront encore meilleur cette fois alors »

« Oui ! » dit la fille en lui mettant des petits morceaux que Zoro goba directement sous le regard étonné de Coby, celui qu'on lui avait décrit comme un démon était en train de manger le repas confectionné par une petite fille et ils semblaient tous les deux heureux.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant »

Elle acquiesça et lui hurla « Espèce de méchant ! » et le frappa avec le sachet vide avant de s'en aller en courant.

« Hahaha, tu es tombé bien bas Zoro pour te faire frapper par des gamines ! » lança un petit blond qui venait d'entrer dans la cour suivie de plusieurs marines. « Et vous trois, vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

« Oh non, si je suis arrêté je ne pourrais jamais être un marine » s'inquiéta Coby

Mais Luffy n'avait pas du tout prêter attention ni à l'homme qui venait d'arriver, ni à Coby qui commençait à pleurer. Il était en train de rigoler avec Nami et Zoro.

Le marine blond semblait énervé qu'on ne prête pas attention à lui « Eh ! Ecoutez-moi ! Je suis Helmeppo, le fils du capitaine Morgan et je… » commença-t-il avant de se faire frapper par Luffy.

« Oh tais-toi… Allez chercher votre capitaine si vous ne voulez pas finir comme lui » lança Luffy au groupe de marines, choqué de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils partirent sans hésiter en courant vers l'intérieur du fort.

En enlevant les liens de Zoro il lui demanda « Tu peux aller chercher tes épées pendant que je m'occupe du capitaine ? ».

« Non ! On y va tous ensemble » répondit Nami visiblement inquiète de laisser Zoro vagabonder seul.

« Haha, j'y vais, occupez-vous de gueule d'acier s'il arrive avant moi » lança Luffy en partant à une vitesse extraordinaire.

« Il est vraiment différent d'avant » dit Zoro un sourire aux lèvres

« Oui, et je ne sais pas si ça doit me faire peur ou pas » s'inquiété Nami

Coby de son côté s'était caché dans un buisson non loin de là, il voulait éviter d'être vus avec les pirates, de peur d'être pris pour l'un d'entre eux et de ne jamais devenir un marine.

Un homme immense avec une mâchoire en acier et une grande hache à la place de sa main entra dans la cour et hurla « Je suis le capitaine Morgan et je vous condamne à mort ! »

Nami paru soudainement apeurée « Zoro ? Tu sais te battre sans tes épées ? »

« Luffy n'est pas le seul à s'être entraîner » lui répondit-t-il alors que Morgan venait d'arrivé à la hauteur de Nami prêt à la trancher d'un coup de hache, mais Zoro s'interposa et bloqua son coup avec son bras, il était devenu noir grâce à son Haki de l'Armement.

Il tenta de frapper Morgan avec ses poings, mais celui-ci paraît facilement ses coups « Mhph, ça s'avère plus compliqué que je le pensais ». Il bloqua cependant facilement les coups de Morgan sans se fatiguer, il gagnait simplement du temps pour que Luffy lui ramène ses épées.

Soudain il vit quelque chose voler par une fenêtre du fort, ses katanas. Zoro sauta pour les attraper. Une fois au sol il mit son bandana autour de la tête, Wado en bouche, Yubashiri et Sandai Kitetsu dans ses deux mains.

Il commença alors à combattre Morgan, ses épées contre sa hache. Il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à le battre d'un coup, mais Zoro prenait son temps, il n'avait pas combattu depuis plusieurs semaines.

Luffy s'assoit à côté de Nami qui lui dit « Il devrait se dépêcher, on n'a pas de temps à perdre »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les autres nous attendrons aussi, et on a déjà un jour d'avance donc laisse le s'amuser un peu » répondit Luffy

« Si on n'arrive pas à temps au village d'Usopp il sera détruit par Kuro idem pour le Baratie qui sera détruit par Krieg » s'inquiéta Nami.

« Usopp arrivera à les combattre tout seul et Sanji aussi, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'on les croise sinon mon plan sera compromis » dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Nami.

« Tu vas bientôt nous dire ce que c'est ton plan oui ? Et Alabasta ! Vivi ! Si on ne vient pas à temps Crocodile aura le temps de détruire tout le royaume ! » s'écria Nami qui venait de réaliser.

« Je t'expliquerai dès qu'on partira d'ici, et oui il faut qu'on arrive avant que Croco fasse exploser la capitale. Oy Zoro, finis-en on n'a pas tellement le temps » lança Luffy plus sérieusement.

Zoro esquissa un sourire « A vos ordres capitaines ! » répondit-il avant de se lancer vers Morgan et sans même qu'il ait le temps de riposter, il tomba à terre.

Le reste des marines qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis le début se mirent à applaudir. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tout le village s'était rassemblé devant les grille de la cour, et avait commencé à applaudir eux aussi. Zoro enleva son bandana, rangea ses katanas et rejoignit ses amis.

Coby sortit aussi de son buisson, complétement émerveillé par le combat qu'il venait de voir. « Wow ! Vous êtes trop balèze ! » lança-t-il à Luffy et Zoro.

Ils sourirent tous les deux « Bon, on ne va pas rester ici plus longtemps, Coby j'ai un cadeau pour toi » lui dit Luffy en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche elle était tamponnée d'une tête de chien et d'un sigle de la marine.

« Donne ça à la personne qui sera en charge après Morgan et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour entrer dans la Marine. Mais soit prêt, ça sera plus dur que tout ce que tu as imaginé. »

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » demanda Coby en prenant la lettre, heureux mais étonné.

« Tu verras bien, ne t'inquiète pas » lui dit-il en souriant.

Les trois arrivèrent sur leur bateau où ils saluèrent la foule et Coby. Les marines leur firent un salut militaire, tout comme la dernière fois. Nami demanda discrètement a Luffy ce que contenait cette lettre.

« Pour que Papy m'entraîne je lui ai fait croire que j'allais devenir un Marine, il m'a donné cette lettre quand il est parti. Il doit y avoir écrit quelque chose comme ce gamin est balèze, apprenez-lui les bases et je viendrais le récupérer avec ses amis d'ici quelque mois. »

Luffy explosa de rire « J'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand il verra Coby plutôt que moi, enfin pas vraiment, j'espère ne jamais le recroiser d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs Zoro tu as des nouvelles épées ? ».

Zoro leur expliqua qu'il était déjà aller à Loguetown pour récupérer Sandai Kitetsu et Yubashiri. Nami lui demanda alors combien de temps il avait mis à se rendre à Loguetown. Zoro fit mine de ne pas l'entendre ce qui fît rire Luffy.

Rapidement hors de portée de l'île, Nami les regarda et dit « Bon, on est tous les trois seuls, il est temps qu'on fasse un récap de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. »

Ils étaient tous arrivé au même moment dans le temps, il y a environ 3 ans. Luffy raconta son entraînement avec Garp, ce qu'il avait appris.

Nami expliqua qu'elle travaillait toujours pour Arlong, elle avait déjà récupéré 3 fois la somme qu'il demandait grâce à son expérience. Mais comme elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'elle n'avait pas son Clima-Tact elle avait décidé d'attendre le retour de Luffy pour se débarrasser de lui.

Zoro lui avait réutilisé les techniques d'entraînement de Mihawk pour atteindre le même niveau qu'il avait avant. Il s'était entraîner pendant 2ans au dojo puis était partis pour se faire sa réputation de chasseur de prime, ce qui était très ennuyant avec son niveau actuel, il passait donc la majeure partie du temps à s'entraîner. Il affirme être encore plus fort qu'avant son retour dans le passé.

Nami soupira « Comment on est censé être discret sur Grand Line si vous êtes tous encore plus balèze qu'avant ? »

« Qui à parler d'être discret ? » demanda Luffy comme si elle lui avait demandé de devenir vegan.

Elle fronça les sourcils « Parce que si le gouvernement découvre notre véritable force, ils enverront tout sur nous dès le début ! Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir si une flotte du niveau du Nouveau Monde débarque sur Grand Line ? Ils vont paniquer et nous envoyer les amiraux, les Shishibukai, et Cipher Pols dès le début ! Ils voudront nous éliminer avant qu'on devienne une encore plus grande menace ! »

« Il suffira qu'on les batte » répondit-il, comme si la réponse semblait évidente.

Nami se leva et était visiblement énervée « Tu n'as vraiment rien appris de la dernière fois ? Le Sunny avait été détruit, nous étions bloqués sur cette île, si on est ici c'est uniquement grâce à Coby ! J'espère que tu te rends compte que sans lui nous serions tous mort aujourd'hui ! »

Un silence plana alors sur le bateau, Nami réalisa alors qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Luffy se leva alors le regard déterminé. Zoro était impressionné par la présence que dégageait Luffy, de la puissance, de la détermination. Lui qui avait toujours pensé être l'égal de Luffy en termes de puissance compris qu'il y avait aujourd'hui un fossé entre eux deux. Il avait appris à sentir ce genre de chose. Il sourit alors, fier de son capitaine, fier d'être dans son équipage.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte » répondit-il enfin « Et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, c'est pour ça que je me suis entraîné si durement, pour pouvoir vous protéger, même des personnes comme Akainu. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez vous aussi revenus, j'étais prêt à vous entraîner à partir de votre niveau du début. » Nami et Zoro étaient impressionnés et le regardèrent sans rien dire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils réalisèrent à quel point Luffy avait changé.

« Vous êtes prêt à entendre mon plan ? » demanda Luffy un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le plan

« Je récapitule, tu veux recruter toutes les personnes qu'on a croisé lors de notre premier voyage ? » dit Nami étrangement calme

« Non pas tous, juste les personnes sympas ! » lui répondit Luffy

« Et ils voyageront avec nous ? »

« Ouaip »

« Et on devra s'occuper d'eux, les nourrir, leur éviter des problèmes ? »

« Oui, puis les problèmes ils viendront de toute façon et on s'en occupera comme d'habitude, ça sera juste plus marrant »

« Et qui s'occupera de faire ça ? De payer tout ça ? »

« On aura leurs trésors pour participer au frais, puis on pourra faire de la vraie piraterie cette fois, voler quelques trésors »

Nami était désespérer et à deux doigts de jeter son capitaine par-dessus bord « Luffy, tu es sûr de toi ? Réfléchi bien, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener des anciens ennemis, beaucoup plus faibles que nous dans nos aventures ? Avec la marine sur le dos on réussissait à leur échapper parce qu'on avait qu'un seul petit navire et que nous pouvions nous faire discret, mais là ça sera impossible ! »

Luffy fit mine de réfléchir ce qui donnait une lueur d'espoir jusqu'à ce qu'il sourît et dise « Ouais, ça me semble bien ! »

Nami était désespérée et regarda Zoro « Aide moi plutôt que de ne rien dire ! »

« Je ne vois pas de problème, j'aurais enfin des personnes avec qui boire »

Elle s'énerva encore plus « Vous n'avez vraiment pas de cerveaux ! On s'est battu contre ces mecs pour des raisons, ils étaient soit fous, soit des monstres sans pitié, vous pensez vraiment que Usopp voudra appeler les Pirates du Chat Noir ses nakamas ? Ça ne pourra pas bien se passer »

« Franky et Robin était bien nos ennemis au début »

« On a failli se faire attraper à plusieurs reprises, Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Sabaody, on a eu de la chance d'être peu nombreux et de pouvoir se déplacer rapidement et discrètement. Mais si on a plusieurs navires et une centaine de personne ça sera impossible »

« On est beaucoup plus fort cette fois, on se débrouillera » Nami s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais elle s'abstint en voyant le regard de Luffy « Ecoute, nous serions morts aujourd'hui à cause de la façon dont nous avons fait les choses la première fois. Nous pourrions faire les choses différemment, visiter d'autres îles, devenir plus fort et ajouter quelques nakamas, nous n'aurions toujours aucune chance face à une telle embuscade de la Marine. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tous les Yonkou ont une flotte énorme et la Marine évite de les attaquer. Alors que nous étions très fort, une grosse prime et représentions une grande menace pour le gouvernement, mais comme nous étions très peu nombreux ils savaient qu'ils allaient gagner grâce au nombre, c'est ce que je veux éviter. On fera la même route que la première fois, mais allons emmener du monde avec nous »

Nami cherchait à lui contre dire, mais elle n'avait plus d'argument, il avait raison mais elle trouva une faille « Tu penses que tous ces pirates vont gentiment dire qu'ils vont abandonner leur liberté pour naviguer sous ton nom ? Comment veux-tu les convaincre ? »

Luffy rigola « Regarde toi et regarde Zoro, vous faisiez quoi avant ? Toi tu volais les pirates et Zoro les chassait pour leur prime, et regardez-vous aujourd'hui, les premiers membres de la Grande Flotte du Chapeau de Paille ! »

Nami ne pouvait que sourire, il avait raison. Luffy savait convaincre les gens, il avait ce don de devenir amis avec tout le monde. « Peut-être, mais c'est toujours une mauvaise idée, tous les pirates ne peuvent pas s'entendre. Et comment allons-nous survivre, je suis pas une banque, je ne vais pas utiliser tous nos trésors pour nourrir des bras cassés ! Nous arrivions à peine à nous nourrir nous même parfois ! »

Il eut un sourire coupable « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appris à limiter mon appétit, Papy disait que si je continuais comme avant je mangerais toutes les rations de la Marine, donc il ma mit au régime. Puis on pourrait recruter le restaurant de Sanji, ils s'occuperaient de préparer à manger pour tout le monde et Sanji sera content d'être avec eux »

Nami soupira et s'avoua finalement vaincu « De toute façon tu le feras non ? À quoi bon argumenter… »

« Oui, puis tu seras en charge de tous les trésors de chaque équipage » Luffy savait qu'il gagnerait avec cette phrase et il n'avait pas tort, les yeux de Nami se transformèrent immédiatement en Berry.

« Oh et puis je pense que se faire de nouveaux amis ne peut pas être si mal que ça » dit-elle finalement.

Zoro leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Du coup Buggy est le premier c'est ça ? Comment tu comptes faire ça Capitaine ? Ou plutôt Commodore non ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je serais toujours un capitaine, et les autres seront capitaines de leurs propres navires, ils devront juste m'appeler moi Capitaine » lui dit-il en rigolant avant de prendre un air plus sérieux « Buggy ne devrait pas être dur, il suffit de lui montrer qu'on peut le tuer facilement et l'amadouer avec des tréso… »

« Je ne partagerais pas mes trésors avec lui ! » l'interrompit Nami prête à frapper Luffy

« Tu n'auras pas besoin, il suffit de lui raconter ce qu'il veut entendre et ça devrait aller, du moins tant que je ne mentionne pas Shanks » ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

« Hmm, ça a du sens, Garp ta vraiment changé » dit-elle

« Je serais un parfait marine si je n'étais pas un pirate, il voulait vraiment me préparer à toutes les situations. En tout cas ce qui sera cool c'est le lion, Chopper pourra nous traduire ce qu'il raconte, ça sera notre mascotte »

« J'apprendrais aussi à l'autre idiot avec son monocycle à être un vrai épéiste. Tu peux commencer par convaincre les trois idiots là-bas de nous rejoindre » dit-il en montrant un point au loin.

« Il n'y a rien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Zoro ? » demande Nami qui essayait de voir quelque chose

« Ah oui ! Nami prend leur direction »

« Mais il n'y a rien dans cette direction et Orange Town n'est pas par-là ! »

« Oui ils sont à quelques kilomètres mais sinon on va les rater ! »

« Si vous le dites, vous êtes troublant avec votre Haki » ajouta Nami avant de prendre la direction indiquée

« T'inquiète pas, on t'apprendra tu seras une encore meilleure navigatrice après ! » lui rassura Luffy

« Oui oui c'est ça »

Ils naviguèrent alors en direction des trois pirates de Buggy et arrivèrent finalement à leur hauteur.

« Au nom du grand capitaine Buggy, vos trésors nous appartiennent, rendez-vous et nous vous laisserons repartir ! » hurlèrent les trois pirates une fois à portée de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

Luffy les fixa alors du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

« Shihihi vous êtes marrants vous ! »

Les pirates ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette réaction « Tu te moque de nous ? Les gars allons les tuer ! »

Ils sautèrent alors sur leur bateau, celui qui avait parler s'avança et pointa sa lame sous le nez de Luffy « Tu croyais pouvoir te moquer de nous comme ça ? Ça t'apprendra à ne pas respecter les pirates de Buggy ! »

Il allait surement essayer de poignarder Luffy ou de le couper, mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de même y réfléchir Zoro avait sorti Wado de son fourreau et coupa la lame du pirate en deux. Avec un regard menaçant il leur dit « Ne pointe pas des choses vers mon capitaine ».


End file.
